boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Cantor
'Eddie Cantor '(portrayed by Stephen DeRosa) is a renowned American "illustrated song" performer, comedian, dancer, singer, actor and vaudevillian. He is based on the real-life entertainer of the same name. Biography Season 1 Eddie Cantor performs jokes to a packed theatre in January 1920, with Lucy Danziger and Nucky Thompson in the audience. Most of the number consists of Cantor complaining about his ugly, dumb girlfriend, and her criminal family. ("Boardwalk Empire") A couple of days later, Nucky entertains guests in his suite at the Ritz Carlton. Eddie Cantor sings, this time about how he likes dumb women, while Lucy, Annabelle and other friends dance. Aldermen Jim Neary, George O'Neill and Damien Fleming are also there. In the meantime Sheriff Eli Thompson enters and instantly recognizes Cantor, prompting his brother Nucky to scorn him for not paying enough attention to their serious situation. ("Broadway Limited") Nonetheless, Nucky Thompson remains a fan of Cantor himself. During the June 1920 Republican National Convention at Chicago, campaign manager Harry Daugherty brags that his candidate Warren G. Harding has signed famous entertainer Al Jolson to write his campaign song. Nucky replies nonchalantly that "Eddie Cantor is better". ("Hold Me in Paradise") He acts again in Atlantic City the night of the 1920 presidential election, at Babette's Supper Club, where he sings the song "Life's a Very Funny Proposition". Afterwards he thanks Babette and Nucky for their support. ("A Return to Normalcy") Season 2 Eddie Cantor returns to Atlantic City in March 1921, this time at the request of the depressed Lucy, who is then pregnant and living in near isolation at Nelson Van Alden's boarding house. He jokes that when he asked the taxi cabby to bring him there he told him to run away and don't look back, but retires it after a surprised Lucy asks him if the neighbourhood is that bad. Cantor tries then to cheer Lucy up by telling her how happy her daughters make him, and then gives her booze, cigarettes and a copy of the play "A Dangerous Maid" telling her how good it would be if she auditioned for the role. ("A Dangerous Maid") Season 3 Nucky and Margaret Thompson plan a lavish Egyptian themed party on December 31, 1922 to commemorate the new year. Nucky's party is a huge success. The guests are delighted with the themed design. Nucky has Eddie bring his mistress Billie Kent with him, ostensibly to provide musical entertainment for the crowd. They pull him up for a dance, comparing him to King Tutankhamen. Relationships *Nucky Thompson - Business associate (deceased) *Lucy Danziger - Friend Memorable Quotes *''"Oh no!"'' (repeated line) *''"Lovely girl. Lovely family. Her poor father died of throat trouble. They hung him."'' badoom-stk! "Her brother also recently left us. With good behaviour, he may be back in just twelve years." badoom-stk! "Because it doesn't matter how much the boss likes you, you can't work in a bank and take home samples! Oh no!" ("Boardwalk Empire") Appearances Category:Characters Category:Atlantic City Category:Historical figures Category:Jewish people Category:Memorable Quotes Category:New York City Category:Performers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3